


Do Not Disturb

by f_romanoff_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, Lesson, Tony Stark doesn't listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony learns the hard way never to wake a sleeping assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> I do not own the characters - they belong to Marvel

Tony walked into the communal area of the tower to see Clint and Steve watching the TV on mute. He looked at them questioningly. 

“Shhhhh” Steve warned; gesturing to the other couch where Natasha was asleep having just returned from a solo mission.

He sighed at them, ignoring Clint’s protest; and walked over to the couch. 

“Nat” he whispered gently, putting his hand softly on her shoulder. She reacted before he could even think; her hand grabbed his wrist tightly, she twisted and wrapped her legs round his neck. The next thing Tony knew; he was lay sprawled out in the middle of the room, pieces of broken table beneath him.  
Natasha still held his wrist in a vice-like grip, preventing him from moving. 

“Oooouuchhhhhh” he groaned from the floor.

“Oh Tony I’m so sorry!” Natasha said, as she realised what had happened. She helped him up, looking incredibly guilty.

“It’s okay... I shouldn't have disturbed you”

Natasha dragged Tony off to find an ice pack for his shoulder, as Steve and Clint laughed; “Tried to warn you” Clint called after him, laughing harder when Tony turned to swear at him.

“JARVIS you got that right?”

“Indeed I did Master Clint”


End file.
